new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Earnest Schwartz
|derived =Hit Points: 50→95 |tag skills = |level =6→15 (PC level x 1.0) |actor = Dan Ziffer|baseid = }} Earnest Schwartz is a young maintenance technician in Vault 18. He serves as a potential temporary companion during the quests Save The Vault and Hell to Pay Background Earnest is a technically-minded young resident of Vault 18, whose origins as either one of the children of the Vault Residents or an adopted wasteland tribal are unmentioned. Earnest was assigned to maintenance duty under Joe Marshall throughout the Vault, coming to be loathed by John Bragg for his ineptness and laziness. He is the archetypal "creepy nerd," with reputation as a perverted loner by much of the Vault's younger residents, for such actions as recording Jennifer Hale crying and using Vault computers to view pornography. Despite this, he displays some competence in technical matters, being able to construct a functional Pulse Pistol from schematics recovered in the Wasteland and holding a good deal of knowledge about the Vault's internal workings and computer systems. Interaction with the Player Character In the prologue, Earnest does not do much other than sit outside the Overseer's office. The player can attempt to speak to him, however he'll only say "...Yo!", but if the player has gone down the Scientist path, Earnest will give his condolences to the player due to the accident with their leg. Off to See the Wizard Path of the Warrior If the player has joined Vault Security and returned to Coach Bragg, Overseer Christianson will call for them on the Vault PA system. If the player delays, Earnest will track the player down then lead them to and unlock Christianson's office. Path of the Scientist After the player has finished unlocking Maria's Tiers and activates the Enclave Hologram, Earnest will track them down then lead them to and unlock Overseer Christianson's office. In any event, the moment the player walks into the office, Earnest will attempt to call the player names such as "Ball-juggler" and "Bragg-blower", however fails to think of a third name. After done speaking to the Overseer, Earnest hopes that the player was punished and claims if they are given detention, he'll want them assigned to cleaning his bathroom. Save the Vault Earnest will be found cowering behind the Barricade in the Lower Apartments, just outside the player's apartment. He will give the player information on Bragg's Revolt and, with 7 Endurance or 6 Charisma, can be pepped into joining the player as a temporary companion, following the player until killed. Earnest lacks much health, but possesses a powerful Pulse Pistol he custom-built. Earnest will stay loyal to the player even if they decide to join the Enclave, and provided that he survived, he will follow them all the way to the elevator. Before the player reaches Ben Kurtz, Earnest along with John Anderson are killed in the blast that ensues in the corridor leading to the maintenance area. Inventory Apparel * Vault 18 Maintenance Outfit * Eyeglasses Weapon * YK32 Pulse Pistol Notes * Talking to Earnest while he is following the player will allow them to pass an Endurance 7 and Charisma 6 check that will pep Earnest up, healing if he has been injured. These can only be performed once each. * Despite presumably working under Joe Marshall, Earnest does not even know his name, referring to him as "Jim." Category:Characters Category:Vault 18